Doce de Leite e Brigadeiro
by shii suzukawa
Summary: OCs:Argentina e Brasil::sim, a autora fez isso/facepalm:: Ao se questionar a origem do doce de leite e a chatice de se enrolar brigadeiro.


Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence. Não é pretendida nenhuma relação com o mundo real.

N/A: Porque se a Argentina diz que o melhor doce de leite é deles, que se dane, o brigadeiro é nosso.

Linkada, mas nem tanto, com "Leite condensado", com o casal (que-devia-ser) oficial de Hetalia. Quem quiser, procure a fic e faça a autora feliz.

Ocs meus, me desculpem caso se sintam roubados, não é proposital.

Tão sem beta quanto sempre. Que beta deixaria isso ser publicado?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele se gabava de seu doce de leite. A origem era difusa, mas o folclore era seu. Todos os seus irmãos iriam soltar alguma exasperação quando ele começasse a falar disso. Gabriel não.

Gabriel não era seu irmão, de qualquer forma. Ele iria segurar a mão de Minas, e falar algumas palavras em português em seu ouvido para acalmá-la, enquanto ela soltava alguns impropérios no mínimo dignos de nota por sua criatividade em direção a Ignacio. Depois, ele iria se voltar para o mais velho e repreendê-lo por provocar sua irmã mais nova, porque ela tinha uma mão boa demais para doce de leite e não gostava de ser questionada, e ele próprio tinha muito orgulho disso. Mas, no final, ele acabaria levando um pote de doce de leite argentino para casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- _Dulce de leche_, Gabriel?

O mais novo virou-lhe apenas o rosto.

- É claro que não, Nati, você é burro?

Ignacio não sabia até hoje porque ele não matava aquele pivete. A sua boa educação era tocante.

- É _Nacio_, moleque, no mínimo.

Chegou mais perto para espiar a panela no fogão, por sobre o ombro do menor. Os cabelos divertidamente cacheados para todas as direções fizeram cócegas em sua face. Gabriel não deu sinal algum de desconforto.

- "_Nacho_" é nome de queijo.

A discussão de sempre.

- Leite e açúcar – Ignacio continuou, como se a conversa não tivesse sido interrompida, com um sotaque estridente – que mais pode ser?

Como que se para responder a pergunta, Gabriel adicionou à mistura ovos e chocolate, mexendo-a com esmero.

- Brigadeiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Levou outra colher à boca. Teria que admitir que aquilo era gostoso. Tinha algum toque de salgado, que deixava o sabor mais forte, e a consistência era incrível. A massa esticava e permanecia, registrando as marcas dos dentes e o caminho da boca.

- Nati, não coma tanto quente, você vai ter dor de barriga.

- Não devia ter me servido tanto, então.

Ele não gostava muito daquele sofá, era desconfortável. Puxou o menor pela cintura, juntando mais as suas costas contra seu peito, e apoiou a testa contra o topo de sua cabeça. Quase podia sentir o cheiro do sol nos fios castanho-queimado, mas no momento a nota principal era o chocolate. Sentiu a mão quente do outro em sua nuca, e correndo-lhe carinhosamente o pescoço. Os olhos grandes e verdes o observavam, a colher pousada no lábio inferior, tão cheio.

- Se você comer tudo isso, não vai sobrar espaço para comer depois de enrolado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A frustração. Se aquilo era inocência, Ignacio não a queria. Se aquilo era malícia, Gabriel tinha de ser um sádico.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Observou com alguma irritação o pequeno caos se desenvolver sobre a mesa da cozinha. As colheres, o pote de manteiga, a embalagem aberta de chocolate granulado. Um refratário com o dito granulado, uns potes vazios e a massa de brigadeiro, agora fria, saída da geladeira em um recipiente de alumínio.

Gabriel se aproximou da mesa enrolando as mangas do moletom.

Isso não ia vencer.

Ignacio cercou-o pelas costas, pousando as mãos sobre a mesa, uma de cada lado do corpo do menor. Sentiu-o contrair. Ele teimosamente começou a falar, mas mais velho o interrompeu.

- Você realmente achou que eu ia esperar tudo isso?

Gabriel suspirou alguma exasperação, mas as mãos de Ignacio enlaçaram sua cintura e seu ouvido era invadido por palavras irritadas em espanhol ditas contra o lóbulo de sua orelha, seu pescoço, seu maxilar.

Desistência. Pelos fios ondulados da nuca do maior, Gabriel puxou-o rudemente para sua boca.

- Ok. Da próxima vez, eu te chamo só depois de pronto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A**: Brigadeiro é gostoso, mas é muito chato de fazer até o final. E a receita original de brigadeiro era com leite, açúcar, manteiga, ovos e chocolate. Só depois passou para leite condensado. Isso segundo a Wikip*dia

OCs meus. Acho que já vi um Brasil chamado Gabriel por aí, mas é coincidência. Mals, mas eu já tinha me acostumado com o nome, não consegui mudar. "Ignacio", como devem ter percebido, foi só pela piada. E um pouco para fazer par com "Brasil". Ambos são nomes que remetem ao fogo. Achei engraçado, não mais que isso.

Pensando seriamente em fazer uma fic longa só com esses dois.

Ah sim, meu Nati é mais velho que o pobre Gabriel. Ele deve estar no fim da primeira metade dos vinte, enquanto o pirralho deve ter uns, sei lá, dezoito, dezenove? Quase um crime! E aqui Nati é seme, mas para mim isso não devia ser regra.

Enfim, outra que era pra ser um drabble, mas ficou enorme. Ai ai.

**Reviews em troca de brigadeiro?**


End file.
